


At the Airport

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Couple, Flowers, Fluff, Gay, Gay Dave, Gay John, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, John's dad bake way too much, LGBT, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Sexual References, Ship, Swearing, They are cuties, Waiting, Washington, airport, dave strider - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, no sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: John is awaiting his boyfriend's arrival at the airport, more excited than ever.





	At the Airport

John Egbert, twenty year old college student, was at the Washington airport, biting his lower lip and looking at the clock on his phone every other second, as he excitedly waited for a plane from Texas to land, which it would any minute.

Why was that plane so important you wonder?

Well, on that plane was Dave Strider, the boyfriend of John. He was traveling to Washington to spend some time with his boyfriend for a few weeks, now that college was out for the summer and all, and John couldn't be more excited. They would do lots of stuff, using the time properly since they weren't so lucky to live close. So the visits were amazing.

His dad had made several “Welcome Dave”, cakes and even bought him presents, or well, a CD with Watsky music (which John was pretty sure Dave already had, maybe even in vinyl form, but it was kind of his dad) and a pair of new shades (Dave would never change his iconic shades, but good try). But a bit more embarrassing thing was that when John had gotten out of the shower this very morning, he had discovered several extra large boxes filled with condoms, alongside two bottles of lube, and a post it note saying the following “Remember to have safe sex my son, and remember that there’s no shame in being the bottom. - Dad”.

That thing had made John turn red as a ripe tomato, but he gave a mental thank you to his dad for the lube atleast. When he visited Dave on Christmas break they had forgotten to buy lube… and it was quiet painful. Never again. John still felt the pain down there when he thought about it.

So thank dad, now he didn't have to embarrassedly run to a sex shop at 11 PM in just a coat over a quickly thrown on pajamas. That had been a real buzz killer. So lesson was, don't ever forget lube.

He looked at the huge screens keeping all the data for the planes, and the plane from Texas changed status from “Arriving” to “Landed”, and John felt his whole body scream as he nearly jumped out of joy.

Was he getting weird looks from the people around him?

Well he had an excuse atleast, after all he was finally seeing his long distance boyfriend again, so he thought he had the right to act however happy he wanted too.

He let out a gulp as he saw several people standing alongside him, all carrying various bouquets of flowers, probably as a “hello gift” for their partners. John didn't wanna admit it, but he had gotten so jealous over the people that brought flowers so he had literally ran across the entire airport, into the shopping district to get Dave a bouquet.

So that is why John was holding a bouquet of red roses and some blue flower he didn't know the name of, and that he probably was allergic too because his nose was a bit runny.

Dave wasn't really the flower type of guy, but if everyone else got flowers from their partners then so would Dave, he had no choice in the matter now. He had ran long for them, so Dave would have them, or his fatigued legs would be mad.

A few more minutes followed, until he saw him.   
His boyfriend.  
The blond, almost white hair and those iconic shades he always wore over his ruby colored eyes. He usually always wore a red oversized hoodie, but not today, because John was currently the one wearing it, while Dave was wearing John’s old sky blue hoodie, they had traded them last time they met so they could feel a little closeness. And too be honest, John never ever regretted that choice, because it really did feel like Dave was close, and not in another part of the country at a college majoring in memes (don't ask).

John raised his hand, waving, calling Dave’s name, and as he saw him, he began to run, suitcase rolling behind as he came closer and closer, before John’s arms were wrapped around Dave, and as they shared a short but passionate kiss. Sparks flew everywhere, and it felt like their very first kiss, the longing for each other had been so big, but finally the couple were reunited.

“Man I've fucking missed you Egderp”, Dave said, letting go of the hug, and John nodded, giving him the flowers.

“Here, these are for you”, he said, blushing a bit.

“Nice, flowers. They’re pretty nice, you shouldn't have”, Dave said, kissing John on the cheek.

“I know but here they are anyway, I ran across the entire airport to buy you some”.

“Wow, these are going in a vase, I can borrow a case right?”.

“Of course you can, we have lots of spare cases around, so many in fact that Dave sometimes put cake mix in them and then brake them once the cake is cooked. We get vase formed cake”.

“The fuck? Your dad is himself like usual I see. How many welcome cakes have he baked this time?”.

“Seven I think”.

“Only seven? Last time I visited it was twelve, does he not like me?”, he said as a joke.

“Of course he likes you, I think he just realized twelve cakes was a little too much”.

“And seven isn't?”.

“Baby steps Dave, baby steps. But one of the cakes is twice as big and is rainbow colored”.

“Your dad made a pride cake? Well we are gay and a rainbow cakes seems nice and all but I think your dad ships gay couples a bit too much”, Dave said, and John shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess, he always says stuff like for the Greeks homosexuality was the purest form of love, and that he was lucky to have an amazing pure child, like the Greeks wanted”.

“Have he read the entirety of Percy Jackson and watch countless of gay Greek documentaries again?”.

“I don't know, probably”, John said, laughing. His dad may be weird, but he was so accepting and kind so it was hard to describe. John couldn't have wished for a better dad, even if his cinstant baking way annoying.

“So, are we gonna stay here the whole day or are we going to your house?”, Dave asked, and John nodded, before he gave Dave a soft peck on the lips.

“Of course, the car is pretty close, only a ten minute walk from here, and it has a new air conditioner system so it won't randomly go from cold to hot in one second again”, he said.

“Nice”, Dave said, taking John’s hand in his. “Time to have the best fucking summer vacation that had ever existed. I'm gonna top you so hard once we get home”.

John once again turned completely red, but just smiled.

“Sure, but atleast you can unpack your bags first”.


End file.
